


【PWP】跤

by Clarie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarie/pseuds/Clarie





	【PWP】跤

男孩子的精力总是那么充足，即使身为运动员每天都有高强度训练，都阻止不了两个相爱的人夜夜笙歌。表面温润实则强势的羽生结弦总是喜欢内//射自己的爱人，把他灌的满满的；金博洋每次都会嗔怒埋怨他，然而每次高潮都会舒服的呻吟。  
可是今天真的不行——因为现在是中午，一小时后金博洋有训练，时间上来说并来不及清洗。  
羽生向来比作为承受方的金天天持久，这回也不例外。为了防止爱人弄脏自己，在金博洋尖叫弓起身射出来时，本来就在撸动小小天的手几乎接下了所有白/稠/液。而深埋在其体内的肉棒也猛的抽出。  
羽生撑在几乎软成滩水的金天天上方，大喘气着，自己还没发泄。而看着身下瞳孔涣散呼吸急促，面色潮/红又肤白如雪的美人不禁头皮发麻，感觉自己虚扶着的阳//根又大了一圈。  
目光下移，看过被自己肆虐过有点合不拢现在还有点打抖的白腿，再看向蜷缩着脚趾，难耐的摩擦着床单的双脚。金博洋的脚背比别的皮肤还要白，看起来光滑细嫩，上面青色的血管若隐若现。[小自己几个码数，也许和自己老/二长度相似。]羽生结弦危险的想着。  
[嗯…结弦…我，我帮你用手弄出来吧。]金博洋有点羞的说，把羽生还在经历风暴的思绪拉回。[不用~]他轻笑着低下头去和爱人交换着吻，而另一只手不自觉摸上金博洋的大腿一路向下。  
[？那…我用嘴？]金博洋有点疑惑。  
[也不用啦~虽然天天这么说我很感动。]羽生还在不断啄吻着金天天，舔上对方小巧的耳垂吮吸着，在其耳边轻轻的说[天天现在可以休息一下恢复体力。]  
手已经摸到对方脚踝，一下一下的揉捏着，引的金博洋感到有点痒痒的，但还是没搞懂[难道结弦为了自己要去厕所自己解决？明明用手也不会耗用体力啥的……]  
而羽生接下来的动作打断的金博洋的胡思乱想，他一把抓住金博洋的两只脚踝提了起来，迫使对方脚背紧贴自己的阳//根，发出一声满足的谓叹。  
金博洋被羽生结弦这么变态的一出惊的叫了一声，羞的整个脸颊通红，脚上传来触感和用手的感觉非常的不同，像是从脚底传来微弱的电流流向全身，弄得全身都苏苏麻麻的。金博洋羞的想把腿抽回来，无奈却被羽生顺势抓住上下摩挲着。羽生结弦近乎痴迷而又专注的把玩爱人细嫩的小脚，几乎引导着撸/过每一处沟//壑，眼里是近乎痴狂的迷醉。然而金天天被这一幕羞的面红耳赤，侧着脸把自己埋进枕头里，但依旧止不住好奇的用余光盯着羽生的动作。  
前戏做够了，羽生握紧博洋的脚踝，将自己开始渗出前液的分/身挤在小腿的缝隙中，而捧住那双白嫩的脚抵在双球上，模拟交合般出出进进，不久便开始低沉的喘息。即使这样，金天天也被顶的一耸一耸的，觉得这比直接做还要更羞耻，难耐的发出呻/吟，全程目光都没有离开羽生那张沉浸在情/欲当中依旧俊美的脸。  
大概抽插了百来下，羽生结弦终于一个弓身射了出来，米青液弄得金天天双腿间黏黏腻腻；但是洗脚总比清洗私处来的方便得多啊~  
羽生终于抬头看向羞成红苹果的金博洋，俯身抱住就往脸颊上轻轻的一咬，[天天身上的每一处我都很喜欢哦~]  
我们金博洋因为这件事骂了我们冠军先生一个月的变态~


End file.
